1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pipe insulation coupling, and more particularly, to a pipe insulation coupling for coupling adjacent ends of pipe insulation tubing encased around an elongated fluid pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional pipes used for conveying or transferring fluids, such as refrigeration pipes, water pipes, and the like, are commonly encased in a cellular foam insulation tubing. The insulation tubing is typically provided in predetermined lengths and aligned longitudinally and end-to-end along the length of the pipe. It is desirable to prevent the separation between adjacent facing ends of the insulation tubing to increase the insulation characteristics and efficiency of the pipe. The adjacent ends of the insulation tubing are typically interconnected by tape, adhesive or straps. However, this type of interconnection is labor intensive, costly and inefficient. Mechanical means and closure mechanisms have also been employed for attachment to insulation tubing such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,820,845; 2,919,721; 3,058,860 and 3,289,704.
It remains desirable to provide a coupling which may be easily attached to the pipe between sections of insulation tubing for receiving and coupling adjacent facing ends of longitudinally aligned insulation tubing encased about the pipe.